Ne Pas Oublier
by Cheza-chan
Summary: "Essentially, amnesia is loss of memory. Post-traumatic amnesia is generally due to a head injury; traumatic amnesia is often transient, but may be permanent."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ne Pas Oublier  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Antonio Lopez / Keith Goodman  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

The patient's eyelids fluttered before sliding open to reveal sky blue eyes. Hair of spun gold fanned out behind him on the pillow, he stared blankly at the ceiling, unable to process whose ceiling it was, or even where he was. His awakening triggered something, though, and the bright lights of the sterile ceiling were blocked out by shadowy silhouettes of random individuals.

"Keith! Thank God..."

"You're awake! We were so worried..."

"Not more than Bison..."

"Mr. Keith...!" There was a soft voice to shush the one that sobbed.

The blond patient grimaced as he dragged himself into a sitting position, but his reflexes were fast enough, and he jerked away from the hand reaching out to him.

"Kei—"

"I don't know any Keith! I don't... I don't know..." '_...who I am_.'

"Sky High!" a falsetto voice admonished. "That's not funn—"

"Stop." The bed's occupant turned towards the new voice. An older man stepped forward, tipping back his hat to be seen. He smiled at the blond. "I apologize on everyone's behalf for disturbing you. Let's go..." He gestured with his hands and everyone began reluctantly shuffling around, making their way to the door. The brunet glanced across to the room to the one other person that had yet to move.

The patient followed the amber-eyed gaze to the man that stood closest to his bed; the man that had reached for him. He waited until the room was completely emptied before relaxing against the pillows at his back. '_Keith_...'

**X**

"Mr. Goodman, as I'm sure you're aware of now, has lost his memories. He was suffering from a concussion after being rushed here. We've been thorough with our examinations and I will let you know now that there are no lasting signs of physical damage. Other than the unfortunate one that you've just witnessed, he has no other side effects." The doctor exhaled deeply, shoving his hands into the pockets of his white coat. "There's no telling when his memories will return, especially in a case such as this. He can't even remember who he is... There's also the possibility that his memories might _never_ return."

Kotetsu Kaburagi chewed his bottom lip nervously, chancing a glance at his childhood friend. They were all concerned about their friend and fellow Hero, but no one more than Antonio. Antonio, who'd finally managed to woo the elusive Sky High after several months; they'd been in the process of planning for their one year anniversary. Antonio, who now looked broken beyond repair.

The doctor glanced at everyone in the group; few met his eye. "We'll keep him until he's fit to be discharged. I'll talk with the CEO of Poseidon Line and give him this same explanation I've just given you. Helping him remember will be a difficult task, but I leave it in your hands. Just remember: don't overload his senses." With a small smile, the doctor wished them luck and took his leave.

Kotetsu circled the group to stand at Antonio's side. He reached up and squeezed the taller man's shoulder. Antonio screwed his eyes shut, remembering the moment everything went to hell all too vividly.

**-x-x-**

_Thanks to his launcher, and a bit of luck, Antonio managed to land on the right ledge of the toppling building, putting his all into keeping the falling top half of the structure upright; there were still people trapped inside. After a few long minutes and no sign of reinforcements, he finally heard the familiar roar of a jetpack. Rock Bison couldn't allow himself to relax, even after the strain on his arms lessened. He opened a private line to Sky High, who now hovered above him. "You're late." _

_"You got here too fast," Sky High retorted. _

_Antonio chuckled softly, "You've been hanging around Kotetsu too much." _

_"Guilty, but that's only because I need someone to get the juicy bits of your past from." _

_Antonio could see Keith's wide grin, despite the armor they both wore; it was an expression he'd long since memorized. Before he could speak again, his monitor alerted him to new movement. _

_The current King of Heroes landed gently beside him. "Hurry up, old man!" Barnaby shouted down at his so-called partner. Antonio rolled his eyes, glad that he was hidden in his suit. _

_Wild Tiger gracelessly scrambled up the side of the building. "Don't rush me. Not everyone can hop around like a bunny!" _

_Antonio heard Keith chuckle. The duo quickly disappeared into the building. _

_"Sky High," Agnes's voice crackled over the communication line. "I believe Rock Bison can hold that up by himself for a few more moments. I need someone to take care of the rogue villain leaping across rooftops." _

_"All right," Keith responded obediently. "See you tonight," he whispered to Antonio through the private line before closing it off. _

_Rock Bison steeled himself against the weight of the building once his fellow Hero had released it. No one knew that the man Keith chased was a NEXT; no one knew he was a summoner and had a small arsenal at his disposal. No one was prepared for the midair explosion that shattered windows and sent Sky High careening back down to Earth—hard._

**-x-x-**

Antonio squeezed Kotetsu's hand before gently removing it from his shoulder. "Ant—"

"Don't, Kotetsu. You saw it... He was terrified when I reached out to him. I can't..." Exhaling deeply, Antonio forced a grin meant for everyone that stared pityingly at him. "Give him my condolences. I'll see him after he's released, back at the Justice Tower."

Nathan's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, but he dared not reach out to the man; if Antonio turned down his childhood friend's comfort, there was nothing he could do. The broad back actually looked small as Antonio walked away.

* * *

With each day he spent in the private Hero hospital wing, the amnesiac patient was given small increments of information on the world he lived in. Keith Goodman a.k.a Sky High; former King of Heroes, but a First League Hero. He could speak English and some Japanese. His first day of recovery was spent learning about NEXTs and Heroes. Kotetsu was also his first visitor—would probably be his most constant, if not _only_ visitor.

"How... do I activate my powers?" Keith asked softly, staring blankly at his hands.

"Mmm!" Kotetsu pursed his lips. "It's like flipping a switch. I would do it, but I have to wait an hour before I can use it again, and we never know what can happen in sixty minutes."

Keith returned his grin with a small smile. He exhaled deeply, focusing on bringing forth the power buried within himself. A bright blue light surrounded him and he startled himself to the point where he levitated above his bed, the sheets hanging down below. Panicking, with a little bit of flailing involved, he willed it to stop and fell back into the bed with a grunt and a creak of the springs. "That was..."

Kotetsu chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It'll probably be a bit unsettling for you, since it's all new... again." Keith smiled apologetically. Kotetsu waved his hands frantically. "It's nothing you should apologize for. We just want you to be as comfortable as possible, if possible."

Keith smiled, and Kotetsu couldn't help but compare it to the wide grins the energetic man used to show before. '_A shell_...' He shook the thought from his head, grinning to keep the mood light.

**X X X**

Everyone visited over the course of two weeks; everyone except Antonio. Kotetsu was the last visitor before Keith was finally given the okay that he could be discharged. The blond patient was, of course, no fool, and realized one face had been missing from the several that had first greeted him.

"How many First League Heroes are there?" Keith questioned absently, his fingers fisted in the sheets as he stared across the room to the windows.

Kotetsu counted softly to himself, reciting everyone's name. "Including you... Eight."

"I'm out of commission... I've only had six visitors."

Kotetsu looked perplexed, but then his eyes widened. "Bison…! He's been busy. Agnes keeps him in check because she wants his ratings to go up for the show."

Keith didn't know what his former self would say, but he muttered softly, "...you're lying."

Kotetsu's expression fell and he stared at his hands clutched together in his lap. "He doesn't want to visit you, but I think you should find out why from him personally."

"We're lovers," Keith whispered.

Kotetsu's head snapped up. "How—"

"Nathan," the blond responded with a quick glance and a fleeting smile thrown in the brunet's direction. He returned to staring at the window. "I understand why he wouldn't want to see me. I'm not the man he fell in love with..."

Kotetsu wanted to cry, for both their sake. He said nothing and they merely sat in a companionably silence until Barnaby came and retrieved him.

* * *

Keith accepted his personal belongings, awkwardly pulling on the jacket. A cell phone was held out to him and he took it gingerly, unsure of what to do with the device. The nurse smiled and showed him how this particular model worked. During the ride to the Poseidon Line building, Keith idly fiddled with the phone, trying to figure out everything about it. He stumbled across the image gallery and almost dropped the device, his hands trembling. Tears formed in his eyes. He used his thumb to scroll through the images and the tears slowly began to fall.

Multiple shots alternating between himself and Antonio, and sometimes even both of them were stored in the phone's gallery. He stopped at a particular capture, his free hand rising to cover his mouth. The Keith he'd once been had obviously taken the picture, as his arm was extended out of the shot. With a blinding smile, the blond looked to be perched on a grinning Antonio's back, his free arm around the brunet's shoulder for support.

Keith scrolled to the next image and promptly dropped the phone into the leather seat beside him. Still in the same piggybacking position, _Keith_ had leaned down to kiss the man beneath him, either consciously or unconsciously capturing the moment.

**X X X**

Keith barely remembered his talk with the CEO of Poseidon Line—something about making an appearance with explanation—because all thoughts flew from his mind after stumbling into Antonio at the Justice Tower. The two put a few feet's distance between themselves, unable to stop staring, but not saying anything either.

Antonio obviously received the answer he needed. With an empty smile, he took his leave.

"I'm sorry!" Keith blurted out after him.

Antonio lifted a hand, waving over his shoulder. "Not your fault," he tossed back.

Keith stared until he disappeared into the elevator, never once turning around, and the metal doors separated them.

**X X X**

The CEO of Poseidon Line had no reason to hide Sky High's tragedy—_"Maybe it'll boost his popularity," he laughed_—and casually called a public meeting to announce why the First League Hero would no longer be found zipping through the sky, neither day nor night. The news was broadcasted through Sternbild and any other countries tuned in to that particular frequency.

Keith watched the entire thing again in the safety of his penthouse suite, wondering who all those people on the platform were. He recognized none of them. Keith shut off the television and turned to stare at the Golden Retriever curled against his side, fast asleep. The dog was loyal to his master, no matter what frame of mind he was in. Keith had no idea how they'd been in the past, but John refused to leave his side, even when he had to use the bathroom. It was a chore locking the large animal out, but he wanted _some_ form of privacy.

Keith's smile faded as he noticed his phone on the coffee table. The images in it continued to haunt him every time he picked it up. Keith sighed and flopped in the opposite direction of John, taking a few minutes to make himself comfortable enough to sleep.

* * *

The doors to the private gym slid open, and Keith's 'flight' instincts kicked in the minute he spotted Antonio. Unfortunately, everyone else noticed his presence and be was cornered; dragged away from the door and pinned by Ivan, Karina and Nathan.

"Have you—"

Keith quickly shook his head before the young girl could finish her question. "They demanded I come in and work out before I get flabby sitting around."

Nathan whined in his throat. "No, we don't want you to get flabby."

Keith jumped in surprise at the wandering hand, a bright red blush spreading across his face as he inched away. Ivan had yet to verbally speak, but he was the closest—other than Nathan's hand—and Keith could see clearly that the boy was worried about him. He lifted his head and was met with a steely gray stare. He kept staring, hoping something inside him would be jarred by the brunet's pinched expression. Nothing.

Again, as though realizing he was still forgotten, Antonio walked away, heading down to the other level.

Keith was pulled back by the trio still clamoring for his attention.

* * *

His week-long regimen of exercise came to an end, and it was decided Keith needed to get back into his suit. The suit developer was willing to start with him from scratch. At the end of the day, Keith was grateful that the walls had been padded as a much-needed safety precaution.

John's happy barks softened to sympathetic whimpers after his owner walked into the suite. Keith smiled at the Golden Retriever, sinking into a crouch to pull the animal into a hug. "Thank you. I am in a bit of pain after flying headfirst into walls, but let's get us something to eat, hmm?"

John barked in agreement, licking up the side of the blond's face. Keith laughed, feeling more at ease around the canine than his fellow humans and NEXTs. That's not true, his mind reminded him. "Kotetsu," the man sighed softly.

Kotetsu didn't go out of his way to worry about him, and didn't ignore him. _We're both ignoring each other_, his traitorous mind reminded him, in regards to Rock Bison. John reminded him what his earlier mission was, eagerly tugging his master toward his bowl. Keith laughed and obeyed. As for himself, Keith stood in the extravagant kitchen, wondering what he could and couldn't cook.

**X**

After setting off the fire alarm several times, and then having Fire Emblem and Wild Tiger show up at his apartment as on-call Heroes, Keith decided he needed to order out. Kotetsu offered to stay and keep him company, but Nathan whined there were reports that needed to be filed. Keith laughed as a tug-of-war ensued in the elevator.

Nathan frozen, his eyes wide behind his cowl. "Oh," he whispered, mesmerized by the familiar sound.

Kotetsu grinned, finally releasing the frame of the elevator. "I'll come back if you want. I don't know what your favorite food is, but I know a good sushi restaurant."

"Sushi." Keith tested the word, rolling it around the inside of his head. "I'd like to try it."

"Great!" The doors started to close, but Kotetsu shoved both arms into the space, forcing them back open. "Do you want it to be just us, or everyone?"

Keith thought of Antonio after hearing 'everyone', and from the way Kotetsu practically shrank away into the elevator, it was obvious his expression said what his voice couldn't. "Maybe next time?" the brunet stated, offering him the easy way out.

Keith nodded, unable to find his voice. The elevator doors closed and he had only John to keep him company. He reached down—the Retriever licked reassuringly at his fingers—before turning away, heading back into the suite with John at his side.

* * *

Keith was no better at piloting his suit now than he was four days ago. After almost dislocating his shoulder, he was placed back onto a light exercise regimen until they could figure out how to resurrect Sky High again.

**X X X**

"Why aren't you fighting to get him back?"

Antonio glanced at the man seated beside him on the bench in the Tower's locker room. "Because we're not supposed to force his memory. It should return on its own."

"It's been almost three months," Kotetsu sighed, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his thighs. "And he's really not showing signs of improvement. If anything... I swear he's getting worse."

"Because of a big, bad, surly Bull." Nathan sauntered across the floor, a towel wrapped around his frame from chest down to his thighs.

Antonio glared, but had no rebuttal. "What can I do?" he sighed.

"Start over," Nathan hummed, waving a hand. "Introduce yourself to him as a friend that just wants to help him."

"He avoids me just as much as I avoid him," Antonio pointed out to the duo.

"Because he doesn't want to hurt you," a new voice stated. Barnaby stood at the entrance of the locker room, fully dressed. His glare was directed at Kotetsu, still dressed in the bodysuit. He shifted his gaze to stare at Antonio. "He's not who you want him to be, so to spare you the pain of looking at him and remembering that, he keeps his distance."

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" Kotetsu scoffed, standing and reaching for the zipper keeping him trapped in the skintight suit.

Kotetsu's raised arms blocked the young man from his sight, but Antonio saw the look of pained desperation—a very fleeting look—that crossed onto Barnaby's face. He smiled wryly, realizing Barnaby's words came from a personal suffering. "Fine," he scoffed. "If someone can get a hold of him for me, I'll make amends."

**X X X**

Keith remained frozen in place in the middle of the main room of the apartment Poseidon Line provided him with. Antonio was on one knee just inside the threshold of the front door, his arms full of an excited John. The Golden Retriever refused to stop lavishing him with kisses, his tail beating wildly.

Antonio, laughing, placed a hand to John's muzzle, lowering the dog's head so he could stare at its owner. "Hi."

Keith snapped back to reality, almost forcefully, and smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Sorry..." The brunet trailed off, leaving the apology open for interpretation.

Keith shook his head, tucking his arms behind his back, his smile growing wider and a bit more confident. "Let's just say... we're both at fault."

Antonio's eyes widened, a surprised laugh tumbling from his lips. "It sounds like you're back to normal already."

Keith blushed, looking away. "That's… good."

Antonio straightened up, John leaping up with him, paws resting atop his shoulders. "If you want, we can work out the daily routines you used to follow."

"I would like that very much."

Antonio quickly looked away from Keith's blinding grin. "Nathan told me of your kitchen mishap. I can help you… remember what you _do_ know how to cook."

"Yes," Keith hurriedly agreed, closing the distance between them. "I hope I don't sound lazy… but I've been pushing myself far too hard at the gym to work off all the fast food I've been eating."

"I can't tell," Antonio murmured, giving the younger man a onceover.

The tips of Keith's ears turned red and he quickly disappeared into the kitchen. John was torn between following or staying, but Keith had been his family the longest. The Retriever calmly trotted after the blond, stopping at the entrance of the kitchen to cock his head at Antonio. Rock Bison chuckled and followed.

**X**

Keith forgot why he was supposed to be avoiding Antonio the moment they both started moving around the kitchen.

Antonio kept a safe distance, only moving closer when the other went still, a faraway look appearing on his face. He took Keith's hands in his own, guiding them in a way he hoped was familiar. The smile he received in return was just one of pure thanks, no feelings attached. It stung a little, but he was happy that Keith had survived.

After setting out John's food, Antonio took a moment to wash his hands, ready to take his leave. He grabbed a nearby towel, drying his hands as he turned around, and found Keith carrying dishes to the table.

Keith was setting down a second plate when he caught Antonio's eye. He smiled, but it dimmed, and his fingers curled around the plate before it could sit on the place mat. "I… made too much," he offered in explanation. "Or rather, I made the right amount, since I obviously cook for two. I'm sorry." Keith clutched the plate against his chest. "I'm being terribly cruel right now. Sorry…"

"You're not, being cruel, that is." Antonio moved, prying the dishware from the blond's arms. He rinsed it, dried it, and set it back down onto the table. He smirked. "Are you asking me to stay for dinner, Mr. Goodman?"

"Yes," Keith whispered, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth; the gesture did nothing to hide his smile. "I would love it if you joined me for dinner."

Antonio grinned. "Since you asked so nicely… I'll stay."

"Great!" John barked in agreement. With renewed vigor, Keith resumed setting the table.

**X**

Keith wrung his hands together as he saw Antonio out. He wanted to apologize again, but he was sure the other was tired of hearing it by now. "Can we… train together? I'm not getting any better and Ms. Jouvert said we trained together."

Antonio grinned. "You trained me, if I remember correctly."

Keith looked surprised. "Really?"

The brunet laughed, "Yeah. It's not surprising at all. My sponsors needed me to be better. Agnes ordered you, King of Heroes back then, to teach me some tricks of the trade. I started earning more points…" Antonio trailed off; the end of their training session was also when he'd asked Keith out for the first time.

Keith's smile withered after realizing he'd stirred up a painful memory. "I'll ask someone else," he whispered, all but shoving Antonio into the elevator. A firm hand gripped his and he froze, eyes glued to the floor. "I don't want to go back to avoiding you," he started without hesitation. "Tonight… felt right, but I don't want to lead you on. I may look like him, but I'm not the Keith Goodman you fell in love with. I… don't even know who Keith Goodman is."

"I'll wait." Antonio's voice was rough. "I'll wait, no matter how long it takes for you to remember."

Keith's head snapped up, his eyes wide. Antonio wanted to kiss him, but he'd just sworn they would stay associates. Keith smiled with the slightest hint of a tremble in his lips. "Thank you."

Words of gratitude sounded better than words of apology. Antonio smiled, releasing Keith's arm so he could step backwards into the waiting elevator car. "See ya around." The doors slid shut.

Keith felt John nudge his leg and he knelt to wrap his arms tightly around the Retriever. He whimpered into the tawny fur, wondering if this is what a _crush_ felt like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ne Pas Oublier  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Antonio Lopez / Keith Goodman  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

Despite all he'd begged for at their faux dinner date, Keith was still reluctant about spending time with Antonio, and it took a full week before he approached him in the gym. Nathan continuously swatted at Kotetsu's arm before the brunet grabbed his hands and held them tightly. Everyone waited with bated breath, not realizing this was the former couple's second meeting.

Antonio tried not to drop the barbell onto his chest after Keith's smiling face appeared above him. Instead, he managed to grin, and ask breathlessly, "Are you spotting me?"

Keith visibly relaxed, his smile growing brighter. "You're almost finished. Besides, I'm sure you heard of my spectacular failure, so I'm not allowed to touch anything heavy like this." The hesitation was more obvious in the scrunched up look on his face than the long pause between his words. "I was wondering… if we could train, as Sky High and Rock Bison."

Antonio nodded his head and Keith was there to help him lift the barbell back onto the rack. Keith looked at the amount on both ends, his eyes widening in mild surprise. His cheeks colored and he shook his head vehemently, banishing the dirty thought. The soft squeal behind him made him blush an even deeper red after remembering they had an audience.

Antonio smirked, hooking his towel around his neck after wiping his face. "Wanna go someplace a bit more private?"

"This is private enough," Keith smiled. "We're having a discussion as fellow associates." Antonio frowned, and Keith recognized it as a thoughtful expression; Antonio was studying him. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd said the wrong thing again.

"Have you been taking John out for his runs?" Antonio questioned, an eyebrow arched.

"No… No. He usually curls up with me while I watch the news. Should I…?" The sky blue eyes grew wide.

"Hey." Antonio placed a hand to the golden crown. "John understands. Has he shown you in any way that he's been displeased with you?"

"No." Keith peeked up from under the large hand. "He won't leave me alone. He's like a big puppy."

"He _is_ a big puppy," Antonio chuckled, tousling the short hair. "How 'bout you skip physical training today and we'll go for a run this evening?"

"Sounds like a date!" Nathan crowed from the opposite side of the gym.

Keith ducked out from beneath Antonio's hand, finally managing to escape. He shared a brief smile with Kotetsu before heading for the automatic doors. They opened, but he didn't step through, not yet. Keith turned back around, looking Antonio's way. He didn't say anything, just gave Rock Bison a bright smile before disappearing out into the hall.

Antonio knew he should maintain a safe distance, but… it was Keith—that was the only excuse he could think of. Immediately swarmed by the other Heroes, he was glad to have something to take his mind off of the amnesiac NEXT.

**X X X**

The minute the elevator doors opened, Antonio was thrown back into the car by a golden blur. He could see a sheepish Keith a few yards away, which meant John was the culprit.

"I told him we were going for a run with you and… he's been like that ever since. John," Keith called out pleadingly. The Golden Retriever lowered himself back onto all four paws, trotting out of the elevator. Keith reached for him, but the canine sidestepped his hand, circling his legs to walk back into the car.

Antonio smirked, crouching to playfully scratch behind the ear of the animal now at his side. "He's saying you need to get in here."

_How do you know my dog so well_ died on his lips as Keith forcibly reminded himself that he had possibly shared a bed with this man once upon a time. With a put-upon huff, but a playful smile, he joined them in the elevator, the doors slowly closing behind him.

**X**

The run was amazing, and felt more routine than anything else he'd ever done. John shared his sentiment, but he had finally burned off his excitement, and settled for a praising pet before heading for the bedroom. Once the tuft of his tail disappeared, Keith turned to his companion, his smile wide. "Do you… want to clean up?"

Antonio shook his head, waving a hand to dismiss the offer. "I…" He cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "I have clothes here. I can change my shirt so I don't mess up the seat."

Keith wrung his hands together, almost painfully. "I'm—"

"Stop."

"But this is obviously painful for you—spending time with me! The funny thing is… I feel more comfortable around you, and Mr. Kotetsu also." His head snapped up, eyes wide.

Antonio glared. "Don't you _dare_ make that assumption," he hissed. "And how the hell do you remember _that_ and not anything else?" Antonio tangled his fingers in his hair, shaking his head. "Even without your memories, your innocence continues to amuse and befuddle me."

Keith smiled nervously and returned to wringing his hands together, until the skin started to turn red. "Tonight, felt like a date, somehow. There was nothing romantic about it, but…" He kept his fingers locked together, but pressed the palms of both hands against his stomach. "There are butterflies here."

Antonio made a noise that sounded like a growl, lifting his hands to tangle his fingers in his hair. "Ignore it. Right now, we need to focus on getting you airborne again. After that… maybe—_maybe_."

"A date?" Keith laughed softly, the butterflies dancing rapidly. He forced himself to calm down. "Okay. Business before pleasure, right?"

Antonio groaned, dragging his hands down his face. He dropped them to his sides and smiled tiredly. "Business before pleasure," he reaffirmed. "Stay out here, I'll go get some clothes." He kept his distance walking past Keith and into the bedroom. John gave him a yawning acknowledgement before lowering his muzzle back onto his paws.

Antonio dug through the bottom drawers of the dresser on the left side of the large bed until he found a sweater. He stood, yanking his sweat-dampened shirt, and quickly pulled the sweater on in replacement. It was getting difficult to maintain a casual distance. Everything the current Keith did or didn't do reminded him of the man he'd courted. Now _he_ was being courted, and deep down, he couldn't help but feel as though he was cheating on _Keith's_ memory.

Antonio turned around and found Keith staring at him from just inside the room.

"Sorry," the blond whispered. He winced, ducking his head. "Sorry, that I keep apologizing." John whined, lifting a paw to cover his face. Keith laughed, stepping aside so he no longer blocked the door. "John's feeling second-hand embarrassment for me."

"He's a smart kid." Antonio walked to the bed, where the Retriever had made himself comfortable, and gave the dog an affectionate pat. "I'll see you around." John licked his hand in reply. Antonio's grin remained even after facing Keith. "I'll see you around, too. Try to stay out of trouble."

Keith smiled, nodding.

**X**

Antonio ended up drinking with Kotetsu that evening. He'd torn his steering wheel off in a fit of frustration and had to call a tow truck to take it away. After that, he'd called Kotetsu to pick him up, and was now crashing on his couch after trying to solve his problems by reaching the bottom of the bottle. The answer to his problems, unfortunately, had not been in any of the bottles littering the floor around the couch.

* * *

It took another three weeks before Keith was able to hover without fear of crashing into the nearest solid object. Antonio still trained with him, but Barnaby and Kotetsu would also offer their assistance since they were the only other Heroes that could take a solid impact and keep going.

Kotetsu dropped beside Keith on the bench in the locker room after another unsuccessful session, both of them still dressed in their bodysuits. "Wanna go out to eat?"

**X**

"Kotetsu." Keith had been ordered to drop the "mister", and had felt even more comfortable after doing so. Kotetsu hummed softly, never once taking his eyes off the road. "Everyone's so busy worrying about me... You know Barnaby likes you, right?"

Kotetsu scoffed out a laugh, slowing when the traffic did as well. "He likes me as much as I like him."

"Does that mean you love him?"

Kotetsu turned to his passenger, a wide grin on his face. His grin slowly shrunk as he realized Keith was serious. "What...?" His voice sounded small, even to his ears. The honking of a horn forced him back to reality and his SUV jerked a little as he began moving.

"I thought you knew," Keith whispered, staring down at his hands, clenched in his lap. "The way he looks at you..."

Kotetsu gripped the steering wheel tightly and Keith fell silent, not wanting to be the cause of an accident. The SUV pulled up to a curb parking space and Kotetsu leaned forward against the steering wheel. "Why would Bunny... like me?"

Keith's head snapped up, blue eyes wide in earnest. "The same reason I do—you're an honest, good man. You're amazing, really. From what I've heard, you were the only person that didn't roll over and let him walk all over you."

Kotetsu chuckled at the other's choice of words. "Who are you?"

Keith tilted his head in an innocently questioning manner. "Keith Goodman, I believe."

"When you get your memory back, please let me know if you were always this insightful."

Keith smiled, "_If_ I get my memory back."

"You will, don't worry." Kotetsu looked away, pressing his forehead against his hands, which still clutched the wheel. "What should I do, about Bunny?"

Keith's smile widened. "Nothing." Kotetsu melted into his seat with a groan and the blond laughed, "I'm serious. Just let things run its course. You're aware of it now, and you'll unconsciously put forth the effort, but hopefully you find the answer you're looking for and not end up just doing 'the right thing'."

"Who are you?" Kotetsu laughed again, drawing himself upright to lunge at his passenger.

Keith caught him, laughing as he struggled to keep them both upright. "I'm supposed to be Keith, right? Maybe this is a side of him that he buried. I'm just talking nonsense now, sorry."

"No. You could be onto something. A fragment of Keith Goodman that was buried away in order to create the image of a perfect Hero!"

"I'm not..." Keith whispered. He hadn't even mastered flying properly, and could just barely hover. He smiled sheepishly after being squeezed tightly. "Alright. I'll stop talking profound. Let's go get a cheeseburger."

"Yeah!" Kotetsu rejoiced.

**X X X**

Kotetsu returned to Apollon Media after spending a two hours walking around the city with Keith. It helped him work off his large lunch, which would have been threatening to present itself again the moment he spotted the blond at his desk. He turned around to escape, but of course his partner spotted him.

"Kotetsu," Barnaby called out.

Kotetsu forced a grin as he spun around. "Bunny!"

Barnaby's brow furrowed at the nickname, but he chose to ignore it. "How did it go with Sky High?"

"If you're asking if he's any closer to getting his memory back, I say no." Kotetsu took a deep breath, recalling Keith's words, and moved to his own desk. He dropped into the chair, spinning to grin at his partner. "He has become a bit prophetic, though."

Barnaby arched an eyebrow, then shook his head, silently telling the older Hero he had no desire to know. Kotetsu chuckled and spun back around so he properly faced his desk. He wouldn't make this awkward; Bunny was Bunny, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Keith had given out all that advice a few days ago, but was now struggling himself. Antonio was back to avoiding him, and he couldn't understand why. They had been getting along so well—some might have said '_too well_', but Keith thought that's what everyone wanted. He'd even allowed Kotetsu to plan a get-together, with _everyone_, at a popularly recommended sushi restaurant. Nathan and Ivan had flanked him the entire night. When one had to leave for the restroom, Kotetsu quickly filled the spot until they returned. None realized that Keith had long since gotten over his fear of being alone with the Bull Tank of the West.

But now it was Antonio that walked out the moment he walked in.

Keith, now accustomed to his phone, easily pulled up Antonio's contact information and hit CALL. It rung several times, almost reaching the point of voicemail, before the deep voice huffed out a 'hello'. "Hey." Keith hoped the other could hear the smile in his voice. "I know we can't predict what the criminals have on their mind, but I was wondering if you might want to join me for dinner this evening. My treat," he added as incentive.

A pregnant pause continued to grow until Antonio let out a soft sigh. "Sure. It's been a while. We can even cook my favorite dish."

"I don't... We're going to cook together." It wasn't so much a question, as a breathless exclamation. The first time Antonio had reminded him of the kitchen life, he hadn't been interested in anything but learning. Now, he just wanted them to spend time together. "Should I... pick up anything?"

"How 'bout this? We meet at the Tower, do some training—see if we can get you to stay in the air, shop for the ingredients, and then head back to your place?"

"Okay!" Keith blushed red after realizing he'd put too much enthusiasm into his response, especially after receiving annoyed glares from the men and women that sat with him in the lobby. "Okay," he whispered.

"Where are you right now?" Antonio questioned.

Keith could clearly hear him moving about. "Sitting in Poseidon Line's lobby. People are glaring at me because I think I'm talking too loud." Keith smiled sheepishly at a young woman that glanced his way. She rolled her eyes, but returned his smile with a gentle one of her own. Keith finalized his plans before ending the call. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his jacket, leaving his hand there as his thoughts wander. There wasn't much time for thinking.

A shadow fell across his lap and he tilted his head to find the eye-rolling young woman standing over him. "I decided to talk to you before you leave. Your love life seems interesting."

"It is," Keith laughed, "in the worst possible way."

**x**

Keith ended up spending almost an hour talking 'relationship' with Alice that he had to be collected. Alice stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. Keith spun; he didn't have far to look. "Keep him," Alice whispered when he stood.

Keith turned back around, leaning down to hug the young woman around the shoulders. "If you missed an important meeting because of me, I'll talk to the CEO for you." He walked away, leaving Alice with a look of shock, her mouth slightly agape. Keith kept his head lowered until reaching Antonio. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "She's one of the people that thought I was speaking too loud. And before you jump to the wrong conclusion—we were talking about you, and my date with you."

The crease in Antonio's brow lessened and he shook his head with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren't at the Tower, so I figure you'd still be here." He looked over the blond's head and found the woman still staring. "What did you tell her...?"

Keith laughed, tugging on the brunet's arm to start him moving. Antonio took a few reluctant steps before finally following.

**X**

Training went surprisingly well—Keith only collided with a padded wall once, and he managed a few acrobatic turns as well. "That deserves a treat," Antonio told him in jest. "We'll indulge in your dessert of choice."

"Banana cream pie." Keith's eyes widened and he froze, turning to stare up at an equally shocked Antonio. "I don't... It just came to me. Do I really...?"

"Yes," Antonio whispered, torn between excitement and almost a touch of depression. Was Keith finally regaining his memory? Would he remember _them_? "We'll figure it out after dinner. Let's go." Antonio tossed Keith his helmet before heading for the entrance of the simulation room.

Keith held it carefully in his hands and activated his abilities, along with his jets, to follow at a sedate pace, keeping an even three feet off the ground. Antonio was waiting at the door, and he lowered himself back onto the floor, shutting off his jets to follow the burly man out.

**X**

This was his second dinner with Antonio. Keith didn't want to follow the pattern of "third time's the charm"; tonight was going to be perfect. It started with them shopping for ingredients. He learned how to pick out fruits and vegetables that were ripe and fresh. Antonio instructed him on what they needed to make a banana cream pie and let him pick out the ingredients himself. After everything had been purchased, they headed back to his suite, where John enthusiastically greeted them.

Keith learned that Antonio's favorite meal was a French dish: Beef Burgundy—

_Keith had his phone in his hands, checking his Internet resources. "Boeuf Bourguignon?" His pronunciation was perfect._

_Antonio sighed, but his eyes held a smile. "Yes. Beef burgundy."_

It took roughly two hours to prepare, so there was plenty of time for Keith to work on his own dish. He lost two eggs, and had to scrape egg shells out of the bowl, but cutting the bananas was somehow too much fun. Keith put his all into making sure every slice was the same as the previous. He could feel Antonio watching him and only hoped the other man was smiling at his antics.

Antonio _was_ smiling, but also hurting. He was half-expecting Keith to turn around and offer him a slice, just as he'd done many months ago. He shook his head and went back to tending to his pot. The kitchen was large enough to accommodate them both, but they ended up crossing paths, sidestepping, and brushing against each other far too much for Antonio to keep thinking it was accidental.

Keith was finally finished, and his pie was placed in the fridge for cooling. Antonio was already seated, since his stew had been in the oven long before Keith's dessert joined it. Keith exited the kitchen for a few minutes before returning with a tablet and a book. He placed the tablet in front of Antonio, keeping the book for himself. Antonio smirked, glancing from the sparkly blocks of candy on the screen to Keith's innocent smile. Ever since Kotetsu introduced him to online games, Keith had developed an unnatural addiction, which meant Antonio would be the one to suffer through each level of Candy Crush Saga.

Time flew by faster than they imagined, and the stew was ready to be served. Keith cleaned up the table and placed down settings while Antonio took care of removing the container from the oven.

Dinner was perfect, in Keith's opinion, and so was his banana cream pie. Keith wanted to enjoy dessert a bit more, however, and took it without asking.

The moment their lips touched, Antonio pulled away as though burned. As brief as it was, he still managed to get a taste of the cream that had accompanied their dessert. "I… can't."

"It's still me," Keith whispered, hands gently clasping the other's biceps even though he fought to keep from surging into the other's personal space. "If and when I do remember, I'll probably love you even more for cherishing my memory. And if I don't remember… you'll still have me. Antonio…"

Antonio had never been able to resist Keith, and his mind eagerly supplied him with the fact that Keith had fallen in love with him _twice_, and seemed willing to stick around for the long run. He laughed, clasping the blond's face between his hands. "Why are you so perfect?"

"Far from it," Keith grunted, brushing his nose against Antonio's before tilting his head to seal their mouths together.

**-x-x-**

_"Why are you so perfect?" Antonio groaned, lifting his head from the pillow to turn and stare at the profile of the man lying next to him. _

_Keith laughed, reaching over to smooth aside a damp curl of dark hair. "Far from it, and I notice you only say this after we sleep together, in _that_ sense." _

_"Still so innocent," Antonio snorted. _

_Keith ignored him. "I'm starting to think you just like me for my body." _

_With a huff, Antonio reached out, snagging Keith's wrist, and pulled him down beside him. Once there, he proceeded to smother him by way of muscular arm. "I love you, all of you. From your naive personality—" Keith wiggled in protest, but Antonio continued with a grin, "You _are_ a good lay, so there's that." _

_Keith pulled himself free, glaring at the other man, his cheeks flushed from exertion. His expression softened and he grinned. "I love you, too, Mr. Lopez."_

**-x-x-**

"Mister… Lopez…"

"Keith?" Antonio shot out of the chair, resting one knee on the bed as he leaned over Keith's prone figure. Right after they'd kissed, Keith's eyes had rolled back into his head and he'd passed out in his arms. After carefully carrying the unconscious man to bed, he'd called Kotetsu and could do nothing but wait.

Keith's eyelids fluttered, opening only halfway, but Keith saw all that he needed. A distraught and slightly terrified Antonio loomed over him. Smiling weakly, he reached up to cup the side of the strong jaw. "Mr. Lopez. I called you that, didn't I?"

Antonio laughed, snagging the blond's hand to squeeze it tightly. "Yes. Yes, you did."

"I can't remember, what I just remembered…" Keith laughed at his own words. His eyes slid shut, as it was taking too much energy to keep them open. He curled his fingers around Antonio's, sighing softly. "I'm sorry I ran away from you before. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. I've finally realized now… that I love you. I think..." He chuckled nervously. "That's not what you want to hear, is it? I know I'm still not the man you fell in love with, but—"

"You are," Antonio argued, bracing his right arm on the bed beside Keith's head, tangling his fingers in the golden strands. His left hand still clutched Keith's tightly. "It'll be twice as fun now, because I'll be the one teaching you, instead of vice versa."

Keith's smile widened. "Don't get cocky," he whispered, trying to stay away from the hands of slumber that kept dragging him down. He heard Antonio's chuckle, and a few whispered words, and then his breathing evened out; he no longer fought it, and embraced sleep.

**X X X**

Kotetsu had kept quiet about having access to Keith's suite just as easily as Antonio did—the amnesiac already believed they were in some sort of polyamory relationship, but was now using it to his advantage as he slipped inside. Figuratively speaking, he had his thumb ready to dial all Heroes and emergency rescue teams.

John's head snapped up and he trotted away from the closed bedroom door to meet the familiar scent. Kotetsu knelt after spotting the Retriever, opening his arms to let him nuzzle close. "Are they all right—Keith and Antonio?" John whined softly, licking a line up the side of Kotetsu's face. The brunet laughed softly, playfully tousling the floppy golden ears. "Can I peek in on them so I know to tell Bunny stand down? He's got an armada on hold."

With a grin, Kotetsu stood, tiptoeing to the closed door. He opened it as quietly as possible, needing only just a sliver of space to see. Both Antonio and Keith were curled together on the bed, the larger taking on the role of "big spoon", and holding Keith protectively against his chest. Kotetsu closed the door as quickly as he'd opened it. He contacted Barnaby via his CALL band.

"Is everything alright? How's Keith doing?"

Kotetsu's warm smile was directed at John, who stared up at him imploringly, but meant for the young man who couldn't see it. He wiggled his fingers at the Retriever in a wave, and let himself out of the suite. "Everything looks okay. They're fast asleep." The door closed as he began his journey back to the elevator, blocking him and his voice from John. The Retriever let out a yawn and headed back to his previous location to keep guarding the bedroom door.

**X X X**

Keith woke from his sleep with a soft moan, trying to figure out why he felt like he was locked in a furnace. At his first shift, strong arms tightened around him, and he realized he was indeed trapped, by a human furnace. Keith smiled, lifting a hand to cover the arm curled around his shoulder. It was easier falling asleep the second time around, because he knew Antonio wasn't going to disappear.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd honestly started this ages before "Stolen Tiger"; **Keia-Marie** knows~ I showed her a snippet of it. It's supposed to be a one-shot, but I cut it in two 'cause it was looking kind of long. My editor gave this capital "LOVED IT", so... I hope you guys do, too~ I'm gonna bury my head in the ground now... my muse has run away and I. am. empty. Void of any and all inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Ne Pas Oublier  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Antonio Lopez / Keith Goodman  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, and I definitely don't own the sponsors that they wear.

* * *

It took three years before Keith regained his memory.

Keith and Antonio managed to survive the ups and downs of their new-_again_ relationship, but their anniversary plans were temporarily postponed when a hostage situation unfolded on the bridge. At the mention of explosives strapped to the victim _and_ the criminal, Rock Bison all but locked Sky High in the Justice Tower.

Unmasked, Keith took Rock Bison's helmet by the horns, bringing him down so he could press his forehead against the cool alloy. "You can't stop me," he chuckled. "And maybe this is what I need—closure. I can't recall the previous incident, so maybe if I live it again—"

"I'll die," Rock Bison muttered, his voice tinny through his helmet.

Keith kept one hand on a horn. With the other, he hooked a finger through the nose ring of Rock Bison's helmet. He rose onto the balls of his feet and placed a kiss to the red segment of the helmet. "Keep an eye on me, then," he whispered. He grinned at the soft, grumbling voice he could hear at their proximity. "Let's go before Ms. Jouvert comes looking for us." Keith released the other Hero and rushed to his helmet, quickly pulling it on. He saluted as Sky High, leaving first before Antonio could protest.

**X**

Sky High stole the show, rescuing the young woman from Death's door, but almost leaving himself there in return. With the bomber's attention elsewhere—Wild Tiger loved playing the part of distraction, much to Barnaby's dismay—Sky High managed to separate the criminal from his hostage with a blast of air that sent both over the side of the bridge. Rushing after the victim, he held onto her long enough to remove the explosives before releasing her into Barnaby's waiting arms. The bomber closed his eyes with a smirk, pushing the detonator he held. There were two explosions in the air that afternoon. Sky High barely escaped the second blast, launching the vest of explosives even higher than he had flown.

Antonio didn't have the energy to continue yelling at Keith over his rash actions. "You've been hanging around Wild Tiger too much," was the last thing he mumbled, emotionally drained.

Kotetsu whined in protest, but Barnaby placed a comforting hand to his shoulder. He grinned up at his partner, taking the hand and squeezing it gently in gratitude.

Keith curled his hands over the arms that held him in a bruising hug, relaxing against the broad chest. He still couldn't remember anything, but he had saved more than one life today, so he felt accomplished.

**X X X**

Keith's memory didn't return after the incident, however, but they were still able to enjoy a late, at-home anniversary dinner.

* * *

It was a normal night—just like any other night where they collapsed from exhaustion after a hard day's job of being a Hero—when it finally happened.

Antonio was startled awake by bloodcurdling screaming. He sat up, sleep the farthest thing on his mind, and gently pulled the thrashing man into his arms. He endured the hits and cuts as Keith fought to get away—fought to get away from the nightmare he was experiencing. John howled from the end of the bed, his paws on the mattress as he listened to his master suffer.

Keith continued to scream, digging his fingers into Antonio's forearms for support, until he broke down and began sobbing "...hurts." John's barks died to almost painful whimpers. "...hurts," Keith croaked, his throat burning and voice scratchy. "It's dark…"

"I'm sorry," Antonio hissed. He never tightened or loosened his hold, waiting for Keith to come back to him.

Keith eased his painful grip on the other man, but he didn't let go. His eyelids fluttered open and he quickly reminded himself that this darkness was different from the one he'd just escaped from. Eyes red and swollen, he blinked up at Antonio beseechingly. "...did we catch him?"

Antonio lowered his head, hiding his face in the junction of Keith's neck and shoulder as he roared with laughter, unconsciously squeezing the blond in a tight embrace. "Only Keith Goodman would wonder if we caught the bad guy that tried to blow him up."

"Of course I would," Keith stated hoarsely. "Especially since he tried to take me out. It's in my best interest."

"Yes. We caught him."

Keith relaxed moments later, fitting himself perfectly against Antonio. As their hips slotted together, Antonio knew then that Keith truly had regained his memories. With the amnesiac version still at his side, they had created new customs, similar, but not quite what he'd first remembered.

"Sorry I was so skeptical, and thanks for putting up with me. Thank you, for trying to keep my memory, and for falling in love with me again." Keith smiled, the expression lost in the darkness. "And let's start a relationship with Kot—"

John finally allowed himself to relax when his two humans began wrestling. He knew he would be able to stay for this bout of wrestling; they weren't giving off _heavy_ pheromones that had him making a beeline for the door so they could have privacy. He settled on the floor, laying his head atop his crossed paws with a wide yawn. Eventually, the noise died away, and it made it easier for him to fall back asleep.

With Antonio draped over him in a natural and familiar way, already breathing heavy in sleep, Keith was able to keep further nightmares at bay, and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a short epilogue, woo! Sorry about the repeated mentioning of polyamory relationships... I'd read an Avengers fic of the sort, and it was really good, so I was probably channeling.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
